Just a Bit Impossible
by soaring-smiles
Summary: Once upon a time, a girl met a boy with two hearts and that only meant he fell in love with her doubly quickly. [TenRose]


**I had quite a time with this. It's sad, yes, but not always. I hope you like it, and for those that dislike those sorts of things, there is a soft-focus sex scene later on. Not graphic, but it doesn't fade to black either. Also, this is a pairing which I have a love-hate relationship with. But in the end, it's very hard to see them with anyone else; they belong to each other.**

**I, unfortunately, do not own Doctor Who. Auntie Beebs has that honor.**

* * *

Once they crash a royal wedding, on a pink-skied day on a planet with two suns and three moons. She wears a pretty blue dress, tulle brushing her ankles, clinging deliciously to her hips and chest and teasing along the neckline, and no shoes.

He wears a tuxedo, with a rose pinned rakishly(stupidly) to his lapel, and a pair of red Chucks with white laces. The suns beam down on them both, as they clutch hands and pretend to be completely absorbed in the ceremony of the four headed bride and groom.

(really, he skips his gaze to her throat and lips-she does have such a lovely mouth, all red and soft-and imagines tracing them with a fingertip)

* * *

Once, they go to Woodstock.

He swears later he didn't know what was in that pipe, only that it made his world go wobbly around the edges, and that it made dropping to his knee a _very_ clever idea.

He keeps the fake ring, and whenever he tries to throw it away, something else comes up unexpectedly. It's rather a nuisance.

* * *

Once, he loses her in Bangkok, trying to show her Thammasat. His driving is off, he knows, and the moment he turns she is gone, vanishing into the muggy air.

It's 1976.

Splattered with blood, she collapses on him and he shakes so hard he nearly loses balance, panic and sudden blinding anger paralyzing him. The boy in the tree stares at them dead-eyed as he sprints to the TARDIS.

They don't talk about that again, not ever.

* * *

He gets arrested, once, for wearing too many clothes.

Rose bails him out, and gets his clothes back. He's not allowed to put them on. He finds it uncomfortable walking next to Rose in a pair of banana patterned boxers, her darting not-so furtive glances. She giggles, he sulks, and eventually gives up pouting for the excellent view.

He dreams vividly later that night, and wakes gasping into his pillow, fingers fisted into the sheets and a vulgar (_brilliant_) image of her on her knees.

Strangely, she's wearing his underpants.

* * *

Once, Rose Tyler bakes him a cake to say happy un-birthday. It's dark blue, in the shape of a police box. He's just scooped icing into his mouth, delighting at the slack-jawed expression on her face as he sucks his fingers clean.

He chokes so violently she has to clap him on the back, and he's midly worried he's going to be introduced to a new body earlier than he'd hoped.

"_Blech_," he wheezes, having coughed himself into near injury.

He should really label the sugar and salt tins. Well.

At least the carnivorous plants like it.

* * *

Once, they have their biggest fight ever.

She's talking to the prince, who's very pretty, and she kisses him-_kisses_- and he drags her away and calls her something he'd rather forget, so jealous, right to his _bones_, because she is _his_.

She shoots back about a certain French aristocrat, and that breaks him, it does. He says things like '_you couldn't understand_', and '_small minded_', and she runs right back into the TARDIS.

He finds her crying in the library over a picture of Jack and him. Bearing a hot chocolate-Venusian powder-, he sits down next to her.

"You're all I have," he says simply, looking at the floor, twisting his hands. He is so fidgety it feels strange being still.

Until her hand strokes his, and she snuggles into his side wordlessly. He holds her close, and imagines this could be forever, if he wishes hard enough.

* * *

She has her face sucked off, once.

He is so worried it _hurts_. So furious and anxious and it's when he realises he _can't_-he just can't do this anymore. Push her away like this.

He knocks on the door-unusual, that-and when she opens, pale and freshly washed, damp tendrils of hair soaking her tank top, he slides an arm around her waist.

And then he kisses her. She's warm and soft and yielding, melting, folding into him. She tugs at his collar, he undoes her jeans. His hands tremble, his chest rises and falls unsteadily.

She makes noises in the back of her throat as he follows a path down her body, little whimpers and _oh's_. It might be enough to send him over, just her alone, breathing her pleasure into him.

Soon, she is flush against him, bare and panting. He caresses her cheek, and is in her, as close as he can be, trying so hard to protect her, to keep her safe. It's not gentle, not attentive. He thrusts, she pushes, and they are both so undone it doesn't take much.

A rough swipe of a thumb, an unexpected roll of hips, and they are both broken, gasping and he cries out her name, but what he's really saying is '_stay_'.

She sleeps next to him, curled into his chest. He spends the night calculating the probability of a happy ending.

* * *

There's a white wall, once. A beach and an endless grey sky. He burns up a sun and stares into the void, so empty it aches.

She sobs and he does too, but later, when he drinks too many hypervodkas. He visits Henrik's, and watches her.

Rose Tyler makes plans to find him.

The Doctor finds a girl called Martha. She fancies him. He likes her brains and the difference.

He doesn't smile much at her, really.

* * *

Once, a second chance is given, amidst blood and battle and shouts and cheers. Something new and wonderful born out of a lucky chance.

It's a new beginning.

But only for one.

* * *

Rose Tyler.

Stuff of legend.

The first is the last, stumbling to his end in the snow, saved by a smile. He doesn't want to go. He was born in love, forged in it.

Hers will be the first and last face he ever sees.

The Doctor looks up, and tries not to cry. When the fires take him, change him, he is so far away it doesn't hurt.

He's thinking of a day on a planet where she wore a short dress, and he wore no jacket and they made love on the grass.

The tenth Doctor breathes out for the last time, and leaves with as much love as he started with.

* * *

_Once upon a time, a girl met a boy with two hearts and that only meant he fell in love with her doubly quickly. _

_The girl left the boy, torn from him. They were both grief-stricken, but life moves on, and he carries her with him, deeply rooted into his soul._

_She's there, behind a door, on a picture, in a memory, beaming out at him. She keeps him living. She's there when he dies, and still there when he goes on, just behind his hearts._

_He thinks of her at night, and sometimes he's terribly, terribly sad, and other times he laughs._

_(and still looks for a blonde in a crowd, but that habit he thinks he might have for the rest of his existence)_

_And don't worry._

_(perhaps, across the universes, she is waiting for him)_

_Their story is never really finished._

.


End file.
